1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bone joint protectors and braces, and more particularly to a unique device which allows rotary movement of the bone joint while the apparatus is in place, supporting and protecting the bone joint. In many situations such as, for example, athletic injury recovery, surgical treatment recovery, and recovery from accident trauma, there is a need for an orthopedic apparatus which will provide some support to the bone joint and surrounding tissue while allowing mobility of the bone joint. Presently there is a need for a bone joint support and protecting apparatus which will allow movement of the bone joint in more than a single plane of motion during the recovery period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical bone joint brace or support is constructed in such a fashion that it supports the bone joint adequately but allows movement of the affected appendage in only one plane. As is common knowledge in the medical arts, many bone joints employ a rotary motion in their normal operation such as, for example, the elbow, ankle, knee, wrist joint, etc.
One such prior art structure was designed to function as a knee brace. The brace included a brace joint formed by a forkhead structure and a flat-sided head held together by a pin. Two arms extended from the joint with one arm extending up the leg to a tie down structure and the second arm extending down the leg to a second tie down structure. The tie down structures held the brace joint adjacent the affected bone joint, while the appliance was in service.
In another prior art structure for a knee brace, a hinge was used which included a rivet having a head and a shank portion. The rivet head overlapped a washer which overlapped the upper end of a connecting bar. The rivet shank extended through a cylindrical hole in the washer, through a hole in the connecting bar, through a hole in a leg structure and terminated in an enlarged shank head. The diameter of the holes were substantially larger than the diameter of the shank below the enlarged head, such that the leg and connecting bar could slide relative to one another and rotate about the rivet. The shank was long enough to enable the leg structure to rock with respect to the connecting bar, thus, the hinge was able to supply substantial mobility to an injured knee.